Stupid Little Oneshots
by Aimless-A-Smiles
Summary: A collection of short snippets of things I've written for South Park but have never posted. Will include (but is not limited to): songfics, oneshots, scenes from stories never completed, and more. Very Short. Marked as complete but will update whenever I find more stories laying around. Various characters and pairings.
1. Are You Crazy?

_**A/N: So yeah.. I have things that have been written out..kinda... and I feel surprisingly guilty neglecting them. So you know i'll just... post them and their incompleteness and be done with it.**_

* * *

Title: Are You Crazy?!

Characters: Wendy & Bebe

Pairing: Clybe (Clyde x Bebe)

Word Count: 372

* * *

Wendy called Bebe to a secluded area, near the abandoned part of the school so no one could hear their conversation. Bebe didn't care as much as Wendy did though. She was sick of it. Of how people would pry into her life when she obviously didn't want them to. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Bebe, we need to talk." Wendy said, a serious look cast upon her face. Bebe semi-glared at her best friend. Wendy chose to ignore it and continue talking. ''The rumors are getting out of control. People are saying that you're going to ask Clyde out. CLYDE! Of all people!" A frown had appeared on Bebe's face as Wendy spoke. "You should set them straight and maybe-"

"I. Don't. Care." Bebe said, cutting Wendy off and putting emphasis on each word, causing Wendy to raise both eyebrows in surprise.

"What? What do you mean you don't care?"

"I mean I don't give a fuck about what people say about me. If I want to ask someone out, then I'll ask someone out. Hell, maybe I do want to ask Clyde out. And why shouldn't I? It's my choice, not everybody else's!" Bebe's voice rose so she was barely screaming at this point. Wendy was thankful that they were alone.

"Bebe, what are you trying to say? That you want to throw away everything we've built up for someone like Clyde?" And as soon as Bebe heard those words, she snapped.

"Someone like Clyde? SOMEONE LIKE CLYDE?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean, huh?! That you think Clyde isn't good enough for me?! That it doesn't matter what I think and that I can go out with anyone as long as I go out with someone everyone approves of?! What the hell is that?!"

"Bebe I didn't mean-"

"No. I know exactly what you mean Wendy. And you're just like everyone else. I don't give a fuck what you think anymore." Bebe turned around and started walking away. But after a few steps she stopped and turned to look Wendy in the eye. "I thought you were different from everyone. I guess I was wrong." And Bebe continues to walk, not looking back once after.

* * *

_**A/N: This one was from in idea a long time ago that I called Gym Plunnies. cause, plot+bunnies = plunnies and I had this idea during gym so.. yeah.. i'm not the best at creating titles. Hope you like it~**_


	2. General First Impressions

_**A/N: GASP. Two updates in one day? meh. It was bound to happen. I found another one. Enjoy~ **_

* * *

Characters: Kyle, Craig, Fem!Kenny (Kenna), Fem!Tweek

Pairing: K2, Creek

Word Count: 354

Introduction - formally making a person known to another or to the public

* * *

Kenna watched in slight amusement as the blonde girl walked past a now speechless Craig. It wasn't everyday the someone had caused the usually calm, slightly emotionless and easily irritable noirette to react like that so she relished the moment while it lasted, even if it seemed a bit cruel to her friend who was obviously in shock from what had just happened.

As to why Craig reacted the way he did was beyond Kenna's knowledge so she let it pass her mind. Filing the moment away so she could question her friend about it later.

Kenna turned when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. The redheaded boy that came with the blonde girl (whom Kenna later learned was Tweek) smiled sheepishly before apologizing for his friend's strange behavior.

The blue eyed blonde tilted her head slightly, a questioning look on her face. "Why apologize? It's not as if you did anything." Kenna looked at Craig who was still frozen at his spot. "Besides, I find it funny how he's acting like this. If anything, I should be thanking your friend for allowing me to see what might be a once in a lifetime type of reaction."

"Is that so?" Kenna nodded. "Well, it's the first I've seen Tweek act like this. She's usually so calm."

"They must know each other." The blonde quickly concluded. "And by what just happened, their relationship, whatever it was, did not end well."

"Makes you wonder what happened, doesn't it?" Kyle glanced at the door that Tweek had gone through. "Well, I should go after her. It was nice meeting you..."

"Kenna. Kenna McCormick." The blonde smiled and held out her her hand.

Kyle took hold of the offered hand, ignoring the feeling that ran through his fingers when he did, and shook it. "Kyle Broflovski."

"Well then, Kyle, I'll see you around?" Kenna asked, her voice was unnoticeably hopeful.

Kyle nodded and went to find his friend. Kenna watched his retreating figure as he went into whichever area the door had lead. Neither of them knowing about the chain of events that had been set.

* * *

_**A/N: So this one was a thing titled "The Future". See? My titles are lame. I should start putting up summaries for the plot it came from...**_


End file.
